


Some Glimpses of More Than Anything

by ribbons



Category: FAKE
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-15
Updated: 2009-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-09 00:23:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribbons/pseuds/ribbons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fifty sentences about Ryo and Dee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Glimpses of More Than Anything

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are from the "gamma" set provided by the LJ "1 sentence" comm.

**#01 - Ring**: After the aborted test drive, both Dee and Ryo programmed caller-specific ringtones into their phones.

**#02 - Hero**: When the psychiatrist asked if they'd ever dreamed of saving the world, Dee answered "yes" and Ryo said "no."

**#03 - Memory**: Dee yelled, "The reason you don't forget much is because you don't notice things half the time!"   
**#04 - Box**: When Ryo led him to a pair of box seats at the Garden, Dee realized his partner had been paying more attention than he'd thought.

**#05 - Run**: As they rushed to rescue Bikky (again), Dee grumbled, "Remind me why you took him in?"  
**#06 - Hurricane**: But, when Bikky witnessed a rogue cop doctoring drinks in a French Quarter bar, and Ryo couldn't leave Manhattan without jeopardizing a trial in progress, it was Dee who caught the next plane to New Orleans.

 

**#07 - Wings**: "I'd never call you an angel," Dee said.  
**#08 - Cold**: "An angel wouldn't freeze me out the way you do when you're mad."  
**#09 - Red**: Ryo's face was scarlet as he slammed another book onto the barricade he'd erected between their desks.

**#10 - Drink**: Dee stopped whining about the lack of alcohol when Ryo murmured, "It means I'll still be awake when you want to do me."  
**#11 - Midnight**: "I always want to do you -- but yeah, you're way more fun when you haven't turned into a pumpkin."

**#12 - Temptation**: Until he began dating Dee, Ryo had _never_ been tempted to have sex outside.  
**#13 - View**: He still doesn't see what the fuss is about, although he conceded to Dee that it was fun to see stars literally when he came.

**#14 - Music**: Ryo is aware that Dee has a major mushy streak, but he's still startled when Mother tells him Dee loved _The Cricket in Times Square_.  
**#15 - Silk**: When Ryo teases him about it, Dee claims that it triggered his fetish for violin music -- and that he has a fantasy involving a silk blindfold, Paganini on the stereo, and Ryo.

**#16 - Cover**: Where gags are concerned, Dee has to say that Ryo's hand clamped over his mouth is one of the sexiest moves he's ever experienced.

**#17 - Promise**: Dee hasn't actually ever asked Ryo to promise him forever.  
**#18 - Dream**: Sure, he dreams about it, but look at how long it took him to work up the nerve to ask Ryo to move in with him.  
**#19 - Candle**: Gazing at Ryo's gorgeous face in the glow of a restaurant tea-light is sometimes almost too much for him.  
**#20 - Talent**: When Ryo murmurs, "You have a talent for reading my mind," Dee doesn't know what to say.  
**#21 - Silence**: Ryo looks quizzically at Dee as the silence stretches.  
**#22 - Journey**: "Feel like a stroll across the bridge?" he finally asks.  
**#23 - Fire**: Dee's eyes flash at the memory of their first walk together to Brooklyn.  
**#24 - Strength**: Nights like these, he can't wait to plant on Ryo's mouth the kind of kiss that brings them both to their knees.

**#25 - Mask**: Ryo's face was impassive as Dee shouted, "Doesn't my opinion count for anything with you?"  
**#26 - Ice**: Ryo kept his voice frigid as he replied, "Not when it's _my_ problem to deal with."  
**#27 - Fall**: Three days and a firefight later, Ryo's kiss was anything but cold when Dee collapsed into his arms.  
**#28 - Forgotten**: "I see I'll have to keep reminding you," he whispered, "that I love you more than anything."  
**#29 - Dance**: In spite of his exhaustion, Dee's fingers danced gleefully and possessively across Ryo's skin.  
**#30 - Body**: Ryo helplessly clung to Dee's body as his orgasm rocked him off his feet.

**#31 - Sacred**: When he found out Ryo had agreed to work the evening of St. Valentine's Day, Dee growled, "Is nothing sacred?"

**#32 - Farewells**: As Bikky's plane flew out of sight, Dee slung a comforting arm across Ryo's shoulders.

**#33 - World**: Ryo loves how Dee is fearless where food is concerned: Japanese, Jewish, Ethiopian, Ghanian, Cajun -- he can take Dee anywhere.  
**#34 - Formal**: He hasn't admitted it aloud yet, but he sometimes treats Dee to French so he can admire how hot Dee looks in a suit for several hours beyond their shift.

**#35 - Fever**: The third time Dee caught a cold nasty enough to knock him flat on his ass, Ryo didn't wait until he was asleep to admit how hot he was.  
**#36 - Laugh**: As miserable as he felt, Dee couldn't help laughing at how uncomfortable Ryo looked saying something so revealing.  
**#37 - Lies**: He wasn't laughing at all a month later, however, when Ryo started lying to him again.  
**#38 - Forever**: "You're never going to get rid of me," he snarled, "so you might as well let me in on what's going on."

**#39 - Overwhelmed**: Dee loves to arouse Ryo until his normally shy lover is too out of his mind with desire to care how he sounds when he begs Dee to fuck him already.  
**#40 - Whisper**: The sound of Ryo groaning through his climax is sweet to Dee's ears, but sweeter still are Ryo's husky "I love you"s afterwards.  
**#41 - Wait**: During slow days at work, Dee replays those "I love you"s in his mind -- and then the end of his shift seems even further away.  
**#42 - Talk**: Ryo now knows him well enough to smirk ever so slightly when he realizes why Dee's staring into space instead of bitching about the paperwork.  
**#43 - Search**: Occasionally, Ryo's hand slides beneath Dee's trousers when they're still at work, and Dee almost forgets how to breathe as his lover's fingertips ruthlessly seek his entrance.  
**#44 - Hope**: Dee hasn't forgotten when this kind of behavior from Ryo was a distant dream rather than a pleasure he could truly hope for.  
**#45 - Eclipse**: Ryo's no longer clueless about the agonies he put Dee through, but he's still figuring out how to create new memories to eclipse the old.  
**#46 - Gravity**: One thing he does know: the more he kisses his lover, the more he learns about how he can make _Dee_ melt to the floor in a haze of ecstasy.  
**#47 - Highway**: There was also the time they were on a road trip, and Ryo gave into the impulse to pull to the side of the road and yank open Dee's pants.  
**#48 - Unknown**: He's discovered that he really likes his ability to keep Dee guessing, now that they're more or less (but really mostly more) sure about keeping each other happy.  
**#49 - Lock**: Ryo's used to concealing his emotions as best as he can, but he doesn't like hurting Dee on purpose, and when they lock stares, the anguish in Dee's eyes is impossible to misread.  
**#50 - Breathe**: There's no question that Ryo is both less demonstrative and less romantic than Dee -- which is why Dee is pleasantly shocked when Ryo pulls him to his feet to dance to "[The Air That I Breathe.](http://www.lyricsfreak.com/h/hollies/the+air+that+i+breathe_20065683.html)"


End file.
